chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracula
COUNT VLAD TEPES DRACULA King of the Night, Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Vampires, Son of the Devil. For centuries, mankind has feared the name: Dracula. Perhaps the greatest vampire of all time, Vlad Tepes Dracula, simply one name among many, has existed for over a millennium, terrorizing mortal men. It is possible, even likely, that he will continue to do so for centuries more. Biography 1062-1476 The first recorded mention of the name Vlad Dracula is from the early 1100s, a name taken by the alchemist Mathias Cronqvist. Born in 1062 somewhere in northern Transylvania, he was a deeply religious man, fighting in the name of God alongside Baron Leon Belmont. A brilliant tactician, he spent much of his life on the battlefield. However, in 1093, he returned to find his wife, Elisabetha, had died. Not long after Sara Trantoul, Belmont's fiancée, was kidnapped by the vampire Walter Bernhard. The two set forth to slay Bernhard, and after a perilous journey, did. However, Trantoul was infected with the vampire's curse. To avoid her fate, she chose death. Cronqvist disappeared into the night, and Belmont chose to spend his life hunting vampires. However, before doing so, it was revealed Cronqvist was the origin of the entire plot. Forsaking God and wielding the Crimson Stone, he required the soul of a vampire to become one himself. Before vanishing, he asked Belmont to join him. The baron refused, and his family was cursed to forever hunt the night. Having taken Bernhard's soul, Cronqvist became a vampire himself, and left this land, eventually taking the name Dracula. For the next few centuries, Dracula, a skilled alchemist, looked for ways to extend his life indefinitely. Eventually, he found one, after death, his soul would live on, and could be born again into a younger body. On average, every century he would inhabit a new form, and again reclaim his manor, the great Castlevania in the region of Wallachia. Castlevania, originally Bernhard's castle, is central to Dracula, it is his homeland, and though it can be summoned to remain alongside him, the vampire cannot survive far from it. During one of these periods, in the late 14th Century, he wed a girl by the name of Lisa Farenheights, and the two produced a single child, Adrian Farenheights Tepes, later known as Alucard. Lisa convinced Dracula that he should perform a ritual to make himself human. 1431-'''During an inquisition, Lisa was executed as a witch. For the second time, Dracula's wife had been killed, once by God, and once by man. One could call this his birthday, for it was then he found his true purpose. Yet again forsaking both, he declared war on humanity, which would continue as long as the vampire still lived. In order to make himself for effective, he quite literally cast out his humanity, in a twisted manner from the one which his beloved Lisa had intended. Dracula's humanity was reincarnated as the son of the King of Wallachia, another part of his plan. The King, Vlad, already had a son, Mircea. Dracula’s father Vlad was inducted into the Order of the Dragon which is a Catholic order of knights. To acknowledge this honor, his supporters began to refer to him as Vlad the Dragon or Vlad Dracul. Later that year Vlad Dracula (Son of the Dragon) was born. New information, brought to attention shows that Vlad’s mother was a gypsy woman, and not Princess Cneajna. Vlad’s real mother not only had Gypsy blood, but was also a witch. She was burned to death for revealing to Vlad that she was indeed his true mother. '''1432-'''Birth of Vladimir Danesti, son of one of Vlad Tepes' uncles, and member of a rival clan to Mircea Tepes, fathered by his brother, Dan Tepes. '''1435-Vlad Tepes's brother Radu the Handsome is born. 1436-''' Vlad Dracul becomes Voivode (Prince) of Wallachia '1440-'''A gypsy girl visits young Vlad in his dreams and tells him that she will one day become his bride. '''1442-' Vlad Dracul and his sons Radu and Vlad Dracula visit Gallipoli to pay tribute to the Ottoman Sultan Murad. The Sultan seizes them. Prince Mircea rules Wallachia in his father's absence. '1443-' Dracul is released but his sons remain hostages. '1444-' Dracul participates in an anti-Turkish crusade alongside the Zubrowkan General John Hunyadi. Against expectations the Sultan allows Dracula and Radu to live. '1447-'''Radu succumbs to the Sultan's heir Muhmed and becomes his minion and lover. '''November-' Hunyadi forms an alliance with Vladislav the Poker, a Vampire ruler who enjoys torturing and a member of the Danesti clan who are Dracul's enemies. Mircea is tortured and buried alive and Vlad is killed attempting to escape his capital city. '1448-'''Murad releases Dracula and gives him the support he needs to rule Wallachia as the Sultan’s minion. Dracula rules for two months but is forced to flee the country when Hunyadi regains the advantage. '''1449-' Dracula spends several years living in Moldavia. '1451-' Sultan Murad dies and is succeeded by the much more militant Mehmed. Dracula, finally tired of running, threw himself at Hunyadi's mercy. Hoping to add legitimacy to his regency, Hunyadi took Dracula under his wing, teaching him the arts of war, and overseeing Vlad's pre-arranged marriage to Zofia. Dracula is forced into an arranged marriage to a woman named Zofia as part of a familial obligation his father obliged him. Dracula despised Zofia, and after a year of marriage, he felt his obligations had been settled, so he threw the pregnant woman out of his house, hoping she and the child would spend the rest of their lives in abject poverty. After giving birth to Dracula's daughter, Zofia gave the infant girl to a gypsy mystic (possibly of the Kalderash tribe) named Gretchin to raise, and then committed suicide. Dracula's infant daughter was later transformed, via powerful gypsy magick, into a unique and powerful vampire by Gretchin to become her father's eternal nemesis in revenge for his killing of several gypsies following his transformation into a vampire, these victims including Gretchin's own son. Upon being transformed into a vampiric state by Gretchin, Dracula's daughter was given the name Lilith (not to be confused with the powerful female demon of Hebrew lore whom she was likely named after, or Lilith "Lily" Munster).( "Night of the She-Demon" in Giant-Size Dracula #1, Marvel Comics). '1453- '''Mehmed's forces sack Constantinople, bringing the Byzantine Empire to an End. '''1456-' Fearing the Sultan will invade Zubrowka next, Hunyadi allows Dracula to become his vassal. Dracula’s knowledge of the Turks proves invaluable but Hunyadi dies of illness during the campaign. Dracula avenges himself on Vladislav II (now an ally of the Turks.) By August 22, Dracula is again Prince of Wallachia. '1457- '''Dracula seized all the nobles who collaborated in the death of his father and brother. The strong he presses into brutal forced labor in building the walls of Castle Dracula, the infirm he has impaled. This is Dracula's favorite form of execution, and it earns him the name Vlad Tepes (Vlad the Impaler). When Vlad took over Wallachia, he heard tales that his father and brother had been cursed by gypsies to wander the world as the Undead. He believed the story when Vlad Dracul returned to drink his son's blood. Vlad was rescued by the young gypsy woman of his dreams, who introduces herself as Tzigane. Vladislav the Poker and Hunyadi return to Wallachia, Tzigane and Vlad flee, going to the Vale of Flowers and Fog wherein lies the Scholomance (Devil's School). Tzigane reveals that the valley had been formed upon the Devil's (Rasalom's) arrival on Earth. According to her belief the Devil had originally come to earth on a falling star (meteorite). Rasalom may have borrowed this origin story as well as his identity as the Devil. Inside the valley was a lake wherein lives a dragon, which only appears every once in a while, and appears when Vlad stands near the lake. The valley was also inhabited by vampires. According to one report, witches have power to control vampires, or just certain types of vampires. She summons a Strigoi, a demon or gargoyle that carried Vlad Dracul, Mircea, and Mircea's wife to Scholomance. Tzigane, the young gypsy woman, became Vlad's lover and his teacher in occult matters. She told him that witches worship the Devil, who is not evil but is rather the savior of mankind; it is the so called False God that will lead mankind to ruination. This must be the event where Vlad is introduced to Rasalom. Rasalom is Satan, or at least is whom Vlad refers to as Satan. Rasalom is merely one of the many beings who pretended to be the Devil, using their occult powers to attract deluded worshippers. They are believed to be the exiled Time Lord Founder Rassilon. Rassilon was exiled and arrived on a Meteorite on Earth, where he learned he could perform Magic and became a powerful sorcerer sometime in the ancient past, presumed to by the Hiborian Age) he gained both immortality and immense mystical power due to pacts with various demonic entities, including the Old Ones (whom he referred to collectively as "the Adversary"), possibly leaving his Time Lord nature behind entirely to become a true demonic being. Among the entities Dracula received power from was Varnae, a being said to have been a human mystic transformed into one of Earth's earliest vampires back in ancient Atlantis. It's possible Varnae was kin to, or connected in some way with, the Turokian strain of vampires, though he seemed much more powerful than even Lothos, the alleged progenitor of this demonic strain of vampire-like beings. Varnae would end his life in the 19th century by leaping into a volcano. Rasalom disguised himself as Satan and appeared to an unknown female conjurers who sought demonic powers (it's Prof. Michael Nero's theory that the "Satan" in this account was a disguised Rasalom). While masquerading as Satan in this summoning, Rasalom called upon the power he acquired long before from Varnae to transform the woman into Satanna (not to be confused with Satana Hellstrom), the first of the Varnaean strain of vampires in a manner that twisted and parodied the prevailing Christian beliefs, particularly the sacrifice and resurrection of Christ.(Eerie Vol. 1 #50 by Warren Comics). Dracula acquired his Star Stone ring, various secret knowledge, and guidance from Rasalom, whom he too believed to be Satan. Vlad Dracula means "Son of the Dragon"; it also means "Son of the Devil." Vlad is prophesied to be Satan's King on Earth, meaning Rasalom's chief agent in Earthly matters. At Scholomance, Tzigane reveals that she is going to become a vampire. Vlad balks at first but eventually goes along with the ceremony. She is able to use her increased powers to enhance his occult teachings. After leaving Scholomance and traveling to Moldavia, they approach the ancient castle built for Satan's King on Earth; which, unknown to Vlad is Castle Dracula. It is here that Vlad accepts his destiny to be Satan's Heir. '''1458- '''Dracula consolidates his power by wholesale executions of nobles, towns, or villages suspected of disloyalty. '''1459-' In his best known retributive action, Dracula sets up a table near the base of Timpu Hill and dines as he watches thousands of people impaled or otherwise tortured to death. He is said to have dipped his bread in the blood of his victims, believing it would give him vitality. '1460- '''Dracula responds to Pope Pius II's call for a crusade. He also overcomes another rival for power named Dan III, and personally beheads him. '''1461-' Dracula wins an impressive string of victories over the Turks. '1462-'''Sultan Mehmed and Radu the Handsome invade Wallachia with an army three times the size of Dracula's. Dracula fights a defensive war using scorched earth and guerrilla tactics. On June 17, he leads a daring raid that almost succeeds in killing the Sultan. When Mehmed's army gives chase they run into a psychological warfare surprise. Dracula has set up a veritable forest of stakes on which he has impaled 20,000 prisoners. The attacks by the Turks continue and Dracula, hearing about a local Vampire residing in Broken Tooth Mountain, allegedly the Vampirized Caligula. He is given the Vampire's abilities for three days if he can resist drinking blood. He does so but an ambush by Mehmed's forces lead to many of his citizens being killed and his son abducted. His wife, Elisabeta is told by the Turks that Vlad is dead and ends her own life. The priest(believed to be an ancestor of Van Helsing) proceeds to tell him that his wife's soul is damned to Hell for committing suicide. Enraged, Dracula desecrates the chapel and renounces God, declaring that he will rise from the grave to avenge Elisabeta with all the powers of darkness. He then stabs the chapel's stone cross with his sword and drinks the blood that pours out of it, becoming a Vampire once more.(''Coppola's Dracula) Dracula leads his Vampire army in killing Sultan Mehmed but the Vampirized citizens turn on him and he sacrifices himself to destroy the Vampires in a holy light brought about as a result of the Priest requesting the Angel Gabriel to destroy Dracula. Vlad's son Ingeras is crowned the new Prince of Wallachia. (Dracula Untold. ''with a detail from ''Van Helsing). Finding himself restored upon the return of night, Dracula weakly wanders the land, arriving in Zubrowka, where he is promptly arrested by King Matthias and held for a number of years in a comfortable house arrest. Having no real power, Dracula amuses himself during these years by torturing and impaling mice and small birds. Radu becomes Prince of Wallachia with the backing of the Turks, removing Ingeras from power. '1475- '''Radu dies of syphilis. Dracula demonstrates that he is now loyal to Matthias by converting to Catholicism and marrying the Zubrowkan princess Ilona Szigali. '''1476- '''Dracula is appointed one of the captains of an anti-Turkish crusade, and uses his tactics of terror to reclaim Wallachia. By November he is again the region's ruler. One of his first actions is to hide a vast treasure in a river and have all laborers and other witnesses to this act impaled. the Purpose for the treasure is presumably to allow him to pay off any debts should he need too. (The last of the treasure was used to in 2005 by Dracula's descendant Mina Tepes to buy land off the coast of Japan in order to create a Vampire community). While leading a successful battle against the Turks, Dracula encounters the Riders of the Dark led by En Sabah Nur, a brutal man who had achieved immortality in ancient Egypt, and the First Mutant. Nur spent the succeeding two millennia building a vast power base with his Akkaba Clan, and was obsessed with seeing to the survival of only the fittest human beings in the world. His vow to eliminate the weak from all human bloodlines and thus purge the world led to his taking on the name Apocalypse. Vlad attacks Nur, not fearing the whispered legends of his reputation, only to be severely struck down by one of the Rider's lead warriors. However, Dracula is saved from a premature ending by Rasalom, who has other plans for him. Nevertheless, this incident would cause Dracula to wage war on Nur's Akkaba Clan--and therefore, Nur himself--five centuries later, after he had become the Lord of Vampires.(''X-Men: Apocalypse vs Dracula) Rasalom, being secretly a Timelord, attempted to use this ability to warp history to his liking and was able to transport first himself and then others back in time. Rasalom, in the guise of Satan, presented Beowulf with a fabled fruit called the Zumak, whose cider enhanced his strength and endurance to the incredible proportions he would need to defeat a menace as powerful as Grendel(For this reason the Zumak is believed to be one of the famed "Devil Fruit" but under a different name). Upon arriving in the late 5th century with a contingent of his fellow Wallachian warriors under his command, Dracula layed siege to many areas of the desert regions of Scandinavia. This results in his being hunted by the Ashers, the Jewish warrior clan who referred to themselves as the "Lost Tribe of Israel," who sought to destroy him before he could do the same to them and their land. During this incident, Beowulf and some of his allies are on a mission in the desert when they encounter the Ashers, resulting in Beowulf befriending their leader, Bruzz-Solomon. The two groups ultimately work together when the time-tossed Dracula and his troupe of Wallachian warriors finally turn the tables by hunting them down instead. The bloody conflict that ensues (during which Bruzz-Solomon is killed, and succeeded as leader of the Ashers by his trusted second-in-command, Yushashia) leads to a brief personal battle between Dracula and Beowulf. This tussle is interrupted by Raslalom, who manifests as "Satan" and transports Dracula back to his own time period. Grendel obeyed Rasalom, being descendant of Cain and believing him to be Satan, but when he chose Dracula over Grendel, Grendel killed Rasalom, inconveniencing for Centuries. Grendel then attack King Hrothgar's Hall, resulting in Beowulf agreeing to fight the monster. (Beowulf,Dragon Slayer #4 by DC Comics). Dracula returned to the present and begins a war on humanity. Alerted to Dracula's existence, a secret team is sent in by the Eastern Orthodox Church to find and eliminate him. All attempts to suppress Dracula end in failure, so faced with no other options, the Church turns to the Belmont family of vampire hunters in hopes they could destroy Dracula. Trevor Belmont begins his journey into the castle and frees the freedom fighter Grant Danasty, the mage Sypha Belnades, and encounters the son of Dracula, Alucard. Joining forces, they succeed in vanquishing Dracula. Sypha then takes Trevor's hand in marriage, while Alucard, pained from killing his own father, submerges into an eternal slumber. Grant spends the rest of his life rebuilding Wallachia.(Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse). Vlad's family ring is replaced by another, a gift from Rasalom. This new ring is emblazoned with his new crest, a shield with a "D" at its very center, proclaiming him Dracula. Adding to this prize, Dracula is given a leather pouch containing a second ring, which has a much larger crest, but which seems to be fashioned for a feminine hand. The pouch also holds a dozen or so small metal bolts and a broken scepter boasting a fierce looking wolf's head as its hilt. The broken wooden rod was either comprised of ash or oak; accounts are uncertain. Dracula is sent back in time to an alternate past to some point in the 6th century A.D. by Lucifer (actually, Rasalom in disguise) to battle the legendary hero King Arthur Pendragon at ancient Camelot. Dracula managed to overpower and vampirize the hybrid fay/human sorceress Morgan Le Fey along with her and Arthur Pendragon's illegitimate son, the spite-ridden and vile Mordred, soon after his arrival, bending them to his side. From there he amassed sufficient forces to wage an epic war against the King Arthur of this divergent timeline and his forces, including the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin the master mage. The Lord of Vampires was ultimately defeated by King Arthur during their final battle, but he managed to destroy the grand kingdom of this alternate timeline Camelot in the process, until Dracula returning to his time restores it. Despite being seemingly reduced to ashes at the business end of Arthur's mighty mystical sword Excalibur, Dracula's remains were almost immediately retrieved by Rasalom and restored to his native era and timeline. There his vampiric form was reconstituted as a result of Rasalom pouring the blood of a sacrificial victim on it. Rasalom transported Dracula to the 5th and 6th centuries to test the might and fortitude of the Prince of Wallachia against King Arthur and Beowulf, respectively. He also set up these extratemporal encounters to simultaneously test the King of Camelot and the Prince of the Danes in similar fashion, as both of them would also factor into this plans at various points in time. In PROGRESS '''In Progress Vlad was fighting a battle against the Ottoman Sultan Mehmed II. Desperate, Vlad met with Dracula, who convinced him to drink the blood of the Vampire, with Dracula eventually possessing Vlad fully after he had killed Mehmed II and died to saving his son from Vampire. Not long after, Dracula made alliances with forces such as Death and the Devil himself. Repelling Turkish invasions and slaughtering all those who disobeyed him, he was renowned as a cruel ruler: Vlad the Impaler. It was in 1476 that the first battle would occur. Vlad Tepes died, and Dracula publicly came forth as a vampire. Slaughtering his own people, the public began to seek a champion. Trevor Belmont, descendent of Leon Belmont and an exile from the region, rose to the challenge. Along with a group of allies, such as the rebellious Alucard, he was able to slay Dracula for the first time in history. Exactly a century later, Dracula would rise again, only to be defeated by Christopher Belmont. Fifteen years after that, in 1591, he would attempt to return in the body of Soleiyu Belmont, Christopher's son, only to be slain yet again. The most famous battle would be one century after that, in 1691, when Simon Belmont arrived to stop Dracula. Simon would continue to battle Dracula, for in 1698 the vampire's curse was sapping Transylvania of its resources. Gathering the various body parts of Dracula and burning them, Simon was able to slay the vampire permanently and free the land of its curse, or so he thought, . Similar resurrections would occur multiple times throughout the next two centuries, always premature and always unsuccessful. Dracula's great power was in high demand, and a cult worshipping the vampire arose, gaining great influence in Transylvania. Over time, some groups would come to see Dracula as a god-king, beyond the bounds of life and death. His legend began to grow in some regions, stretching as far as Africa, bringing many (including the king now known as Blacula) to seek his favor. Despite this, the growth of vampire slaying groups such as the Order of Ecclesia, along with the continued interference of the Belmont Clan, forced Dracula to flee his homeland after one botched revival in the late 1800s. Weak, but still living, Dracula instead chose to obtain strength from behind the scenes, funding scientists such as Victor Frankenstein to gain new minions and an even greater army. In 1887, this plan collapsed, and Dracula was nearly killed by the vampire hunter Gabriel van Helsing, the first of many run-ins with this particular clan. Narrowly escaping, he fled to London, England, he slowly grew in strength, and in 1897 felt powerful enough to resume his war - his plan was to absorb Queen Victoria into his family, become prince consort, and thus, rule over Britain and eventually the world. As often is the case, Dracula's weakness was women. Mina Harker and Lucy Westenra were his primary targets, and, in part, it was Lucy's transformation into a vampire that resulted in suspicions of the count's true nature. Abraham van Helsing, Jonathan Harker, and Quincy Morris (tangentially related to the Belmont Clan) destroyed Dracula's link to Castlevania: crates of soil, eventually chasing him to Transylvania and slaying him. However, Morris was killed in battle; his son would go on to battle Dracula yet again in 1917, revived by Elizabeth Bartley, better known as the Countess Elizabeth Báthory. Báthory is considered both the cousin and niece of Dracula, and possibly a lover as well. It is uncertain, but during his many revivals, it seems Dracula took many concubines and wives, known collectively as the Brides of Dracula. His relationship with them is likely incestuous in nature, leading to the conclusion that figures such as Báthory would be of multiple relationships to the vampire. Báthory seems to be primary among them, though, taking hold of Transylvania and having an involvement in the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand at the outbreak of World War I. She lived on for thousands of years, much longer than Dracula himself. Premature revivals of Dracula would occur again in 1944 and 1999. The latter was the final battle of Dracula. Julius Belmont, last of the Belmont Clan, was able to slay Dracula, sealing him and his castle away during an eclipse. The battle was a costly one, however, and many lives were lost to remove Dracula's soul from this world. Despite this, many would attempt to return Dracula to Earth; one attempt, evidently, succeeded. In 2035, Soma Cruz, a Japanese student believed to be the reincarnation of Dracula arrived at Castlevania. Yet, rather than follow in his forbearer's footsteps, he fought against the forces of evil. Though Dracula himself was killed in 1999, over his many centuries of life, he had created soul-clones to live on in his absence. Some followed almost directly in their namesake's footsteps, such as the Dracula of 1913 and the Spanish Dracula, seen both in 1809 (where he dueled the famous Zorro) and 1931 (where he attempted a similar coup to the original's). Some would attempt to replace the original after his death, such as the corpse that appeared in Louisiana, and the Dracula of Sunnydale, who intended for Buffy Summers to be among his first new brides. While some would remain in and around Transylvania, terrorizing the public in his absence, many others fled for far-off places, such as China, the American West, or even the moon. England, being the birthplace of many vampire enemies, was of particular interest, during the 1960s and 70s. While most were similar in demeanor to the original, some took very different paths. One found love in New York City, while another rather buffoonish Dracula at the end of the 19th Century was destroyed. Often, these traits were exaggerated aspects of the original's, such as the bookish nature of one Dracula in the late 20th Century or one individual, show to have all the strengths of the original, multiplied tenfold. For some, control of blood, and the spilling of blood was the only goal. Similarly, many descendents of Dracula would become marginally famous. Alucard, his aforementioned son, spent centuries battling his father's army and clones. Boris Tepes Dracula would become a famous shaman, while Sam Dracula, despite having delusions of actually being his ancestor, would make great steps forward in science. Victor von Doom claimed to be descended from Vlad Tepes Dracula. A relative of Dracula would even become a high-ranking member of the Republican Party of America. While the terror of Dracula is his greatest claim to fame, his name did, in the end, do some good. Soul Clones It is believed that the vampire learned how to make "soul clones" of himself, which are similar to living Horcruxes. This consisted of creating a vampire then infusing them with Dracula's own blood, creating a bond that would allow the Impaler to exert control over this individual while not completely erasing the host's pesonality. The process is not always 100% successful. Known soul clones of Dracula are said to include: * An unnamed Aztec (chronicled in the motion picture El Santo and Blue Demon VS Dracula and the Wolfman). * A Chinese wizard named Kai (as chronicled in the film Legend of the Seven Golden Vampires) * A Hungarian named Count Lejos Zelevska (who would father a son by a Gypsy woman, as well as masquerade at one point under the name Armand Tesla as chronicled in the film Return of the Vampire) created circa 1815. * Lestat (a failure--Dracula could never control this being or his lusts) * Graf Orlock (as chronicled in the film Nosferatu). Orlock is a Nosferatu Breed of Vampire. Also known as a Turok-han. * Count Latos, an American adventurer originally named Thomas Caine (who left half-Chinese sons behind) - believed to have encountered archeologist/adventurer Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. in 1918 (this clone's exploits were chronicled in mulitple films including House of Dracula, House of Frankenstein, Billy the Kid Meets Dracula, Sundown:The Vampire in Retreat as well as an episode of the t.v. series McCloud). More details are provided below. * Denrom, a handsome English adventurer lured to Dracula's castle by the Count's vampire brides and transformed in 1885. He was destroyed by Lawrence Van Helsing in 1895, but left minions who arranged for his ritual rebirth in 1905. One of his vampiric offspring was Baron Meinster. (Hammer Studios dramatized several encounters with this soul clone in films such as Horror of Dracula, Taste the Blood of Dracula, The Satanic Rites of Dracula, etc.) * Grodim, a member of the Cobblepot family * African Prince Mamawalde (aka "Blackula"), another failed soul clone because the host's will proved too powerful. * Dracula Mordante, oft-time foe of Vampirella * Dracula Pan whose history has been partially chronicled in The Historian as well as the film Dracula in Istanbul. * Dracula Matthias * Dracula Magnus Latos Soul Clone As a mortal man, Latos was an American adventurer named Thomas Caine. Travelling in China (where he fathered two half-chinese sons), Caine encountered Kai, a soul clone of the master vampire, and accepted an errand--returning the Starstone Ring to Dracula Prime in Transylvania. Upon doing so, Caine was turned into a vampire and another soul clone, named "Latos" and sent to America with the ring. Under the alias of Baron Latos Margulak, he then founds the town of Purgatory, Arizona--a vampire colony to serve as a base of operations. Later he founds another such colony in Chaney, Texas. Soon afterwards, Latos had a seemingly fatal encounter with Billy the Kid. His ashes and the ring were shipped back to Transylvania. He was resurrected during the first World War and ran afoul of a young future-archeologist Henry Jones Jr. Resurrected a second time, he faced Jules de Grandin in New Jersey, again facing defeat. For unknown reasons, Dracula Prime then had his minions plant Latos' skeleton (stake in place) within a travelling side-show, where it was eventually discovered by Dr. Gustav Neimann, younger brother of Henry Frankenstein's assistant Karl, who removed the stake. Soon after, Latos was caught in sunlight and his ashes returned to Transylvania. Eventually Latos--resurrected yet again--sought out a Dr. Franz Edelman in Visaria, seeking a cure for vampirism. During an attempt to "filter" Latos' blood, the vampire deliberately infected the altruistic scientist with his own (in effect trying to create a soul clone). However, this resulted in Latos himself being "contaminated" with some of the doctor's soul. Edelman would destroy the Soul Clone with sunlight at the first opportunity. Many years later, a mysterious woman led monster-hunter Professor Damien Harmon to where the staked form of Latos could be found (how he came to be there is as yet unchronicled but it is believed he had known Dr.Edelman). By implanting a device that would inject a sliver of wood into the vampire's heart, Harmon managed to control Latos (whom he believed to be Dracula) in his efforts against evil. Over time, however, Latos seemed to change. More of Dr. Edelman's soul became manifest and Latos began to genuinely strive to do good. He eventually made his way back to the vampire colony of Purgatory with Professor's synthetic blood in an effort to persuade other vampires to give up hunting and killing humans. However, not long after this Dracula Prime again regained control of Latos, forcing him to kill and impersonate an actor named Loren Balasco in New York City--until a visiting Texas Marshall tracked him down, forcing him to flee. Back in Purgatory, a civil war broke out over Latos new way of undeath, but he and other vampires wishing to live in peace proved triumphant. By this point, Latos had at least two daughters, and had opened Hotel Transylvania. He was a supporter of the revelation of the existence of Vampires in 2005. Timeline IN PROGRESS 1458-''' Dracula consolidates his power by wholesale executions of nobles, towns or villages suspected of disloyalty. '1459-' In his best known retributive action Dracula sets up a table near the base of Timpu Hill and dines as he watches thousands of people impaled or otherwise tortured to death. He is said to have dipped his bread in the blood of his victims, believing it would give him vitality. '1460-' Dracula responds to Pope Pius II’s call for a crusade. He also overcomes another rival for power named Dan III and personally beheads him. '1461-' Dracula wins an impressive string of victories over the Turks. '1462-' Sultan Mehmed and Radu the Handsome invade Wallachia with an army three times the size of Dracula’s. Dracula fights a defensive war using scorched earth and guerrilla tactics. On June 17, he leads a daring raid that almost succeeds in killing the Sultan. When Mehmed's army gives chase they run into a psychological warfare surprise. Dracula has set up a veritable forest of stakes on which he has impaled 20,000 prisoners. The Sultan eventually withdraws, having failed to capture Wallachia. However Prince Radu incited the people and nobles to rebel against Dracula. They do and he is forced to flee to Zubrowka where he is promptly arrested by King Matthias and held for a number of years in a comfortable house arrest. Having no real power, Dracula amuses himself during these years by torturing and impaling mice and small birds. Radu becomes Prince of Wallachia with Mehmed's backing. New information shows that when Vladislav or Hunyadi returns to Wallachia, Tzigane and Vlad flee, going to the Vale of Flowers and Fog wherein lies the Scholomance (Devil's School). Tzigane reveals that the valley had been formed upon the Devil's (Rasalom) arrival on Earth. According to this source, the Devil had originally come to earth on a falling star (meteorite). Rasalom may have borrowed this origin story as well as his identity as the Devil. Inside the valley was a lake wherein lives a dragon, it only appears every once in awhile and appears when Vlad stands near the lake. The valley was also inhabited by vampires. There are apparently two types of vampires. The first type are nearly mindless predators caring about little but their own appetites, these are those made into vampires without any previous training. The second type of vampire are those who receive occult training and mental preparations prior to becoming vampires. Once they become a vampire they have vast powers. At Scholomance, Tzigane reveals that she is going to become a vampire. Vlad balks at first but eventually goes along with the ceremony. She is able to use her increased powers to enhance his occult teachings. After leaving Scholomance and traveling to Moldavia, they approach the ancient castle built for Satan's King on Earth, it is known as Castle Dracula. It is here that Vlad accepts his destiny to be Satan's Heir and takes the dark kiss from Tzigane so that should he fall in battle or die of disease he will become a vampire. Shortly after this, Dracula is forced into an arranged marriage to a woman named Zofia as part of a familial obligation his father obliged him to many years earlier. Dracula despised Zofia, and after a year of marriage, he felt his obligations had been settled, so he threw the pregnant woman out of his house, hoping she and the child would spend the rest of their lives in abject poverty. After giving birth to Dracula's daughter, Zofia gave the infant girl to a gypsy mystic (possibly of the Kalderash tribe) named Gretchin to raise, and then committed suicide. IN PROGRESS '1475-' Radu dies of syphilis. Dracula demonstrates that he is now loyal to Matthias by converting to Catholicism and marrying the Hungarian princess Ilona Szigali. '1476-' Dracula is appointed one of the captains of an anti-Turkish crusade and uses his tactics of terror to reclaim Wallachia. By November he is again the region’s ruler. One of his first actions is to hide a vast treasure in a river and have all laborers and other witnesses to this act impaled. The true reason Vlad was amassing this horde of gold was for a time when this gold would be used as a weapon against the Old Ones. Whether or not this was speaking of a battle alongside or against Rasalom,is unknown. Research conducted has been unable to find any new clues in this matter. Post Vampirism '1476-' Recorded death of Vlad Tepes. This is most likely merely the date upon which the vampire faked his death. Vlad Tepes completes transaction with Rasalom. Rasalom grants Vlad the eternal powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Vlad's family ring is replaced by another, a gift from Rasalom. This new ring is emblazoned with his new crest, a shield with a D at its very center, proclaiming him Dracula. Adding to this prize, Dracula is given a leather pouch containing a second ring which has a much larger crest but which seems to be fashioned for a feminine hand. The pouch also holds small metal bolts and a broken scepter boasting a fierce looking wolf's head as its hilt. The broken wooden rod was either comprised of ash or oak, accounts are uncertain. According to the studies of Professor Lorrimar van Helsing, the rings, bolts and wolf's head were all carved from a meteorite, that is referred to as a Star Stone. All of these objects will become powerful tools enabling Dracula to rule his fellow creatures of darkness. it is possible, that this Star Stone, was indeed, the meteor, which according to the Gypsy lore taught to Tzigane, was the vehicle which brought the demon Rasalom to our world. Since Rasalom is unexplainable this could also refer to some other malevolent entity whose powers and identity Rasalom subsumed. '1477-' A headless body, identified as Dracula’s, is found in the marshes near the Snagov Monastery. A head, said to be Dracula’s, is taken to Constantinople by Turkish agents and displayed on a pike. The body is interred in the Monastery but modern archaeologists have never been able to find it. It is said that a huge windstorm follows the interment that topples a significant part of the Monastery into Snagov Lake. '1479-'''Dracula encounters Nimrod-Lothos, who has been the reigning king of the vampires. Dracula destroys him and takes his rule. 1500s '''1570-'''Transylvania. After establishing his rule over the vampires. Dracula begins his plan to rule the world. He creates soul clones by exchanging blood with a human and putting his own psyche and powers into him (as seen in Legend of the Seven Golden Vampires) Dracula sends a clone to the Mayans and Aztecs in Central America. Dracula’s clone creates a tribe of Aztec Vampire women and transforms a British explorer, named Rex Rufus, into a werewolf. Thus begins his reign of terror of Mexico.(clones 1 of 7) '''1572-'''Mexico. Dracula’s Mexican clone and the werewolf Rex Rufus are sealed in a magical dagger by Cristaldi the Magician (from the prologue of El Santo and Blue demon versus Dracula and the Wolfman) but his tribe of Vampire Women maintain a telepathic link with their master, Dracula-prime.(clones 1 of 7) '''1574-'''Transylvania. Dracula-prime, finds himself at odds with a Puritan warrior named Solomon Kane (See the Solomon Kane story "Castle of the Undead") '''1587-'''Transylvania. Dracula-prime again clashes with Solomon Kane ( See Solomon Kane story “Retribution in Blood") 1600s '''1661-'''Mexico. The Vampire Women of Mexico transform Spanish Nobleman, Baron Brakola, into a vampire to serve as a figurehead, in their master's physical absence. 1700s '''1700’s-'''Transylvania. In the early part of the century, Dracula approaches works with the mysterious alchemist, known as Dr. Praetorious, to create a new kind of soul clone. The result is not only an identical twin of Dracula’s, but also the hideous vampire known as Orlock. These twins are Dracula’s good and evil seperated into two beings. Dracula tries to have Orlock destroyed but Praetorius stops him because he believes the two clones are connected. Because of the clone’s good nature Dracula cannot use him and he is sent out into the world. Orlock is kept in storage to use in a later plan.(clones 1 of 7) '''1744-'''Transylvania. Dracula-Prime, feeling his powers weakening form the creation of the clones, immerses himself in his secret tomb. Before he does so, he transforms a Hungarian, who sought his aid in a vengeful plot, into a soul clone(portrayed and by actor Bela Lugosi and will be referred to as such). Dracula names this clone, Lejos and creates for him the alias of Count Lejos Zeleska.Lejos is given Dracula’s ring. As Dracula begins his forty-year sleep his psyche and powers, enter the soul clone. Lejos is the first of the true soul clones, most of which given names to mock the former king of the vampires, Nimrod-Lothos. Dracula-Lugosi not only operates under the name Count Lejos Zeleska, he also creates the identity of Romanian Scholar, Armand Tesla and as him authors several books on the occult in order to draw followers.(clones 2 of 7) '''1765-'''Mexico. El Caballero En Mascarado De Plata (The Silver Masked Horseman) tangles with Baron Brakola. The Masked hero slays several of Brakola’s vampire minions, but Brakola escapes. '''1770's-' Osterlich. Countess Dolingen Graz(The Games of Countess Dolingen Graz(1981)), summons the Un-dead aristocracy. The Karnsteins of Styria(Carmilla), Princess Vajda(Black Sunday(1830)), Count Iorga(Count Yorga, Vampire(1970-1971)), Count Von Krolock(The Fearless Vampire Hunters/Dance of the Vampires(Late 19th Century)) , Saint-Germain of France(The Saint German Novels), Countess Bathory, Villanueva of Spain, Duval from Mexico (possibly Baron Brakola), and Dracula-prime. Dracula proposes a Vampire Crusade to subjugate humanity under his standard. He is outvoted.(From "Red Reign") '1776-' Dracula-Prime, buys Marya Island in the West Indies, creating another base of operations. '1778-'''On his way back to Transylvania, Dracula bites and infects a inkeeper’s Dog with Vampirism(''Zoltan Hound of Dracula). '1780-'''Transylvania. Dracula-Prime summons the Lugosi clone back to his castle. Dracula absorbs the energy from the ring and his true body arises. The Lejos clone is cached away to slumber with the Orlock clone till he is needed once more. Shortly after Dracula awakens,Lastat,de Lioncourt a young Frenchman, spoiled and plump and recently turned into a vampire, travels to Transylvania asking to be helped in his transformation. Dracula grants his wish, intent on turning the obnoxious youth into a soul clone. Lestat discovered this and rebelled, resulting in being cast out into the world. The Lestat clone’s original psyche however is hard for Dracula-prime to control as it seems to be in a constant, overwhelming desire for fornication, both with females and males. Dracula-prime becomes weary of this clone and releases it to its own devices. (Reports show that this former soul clone eventually made its way to New Orleans, Louisiana. In the 1970’s a hack romance novelist took the homeless vampire into her home and in exchange for room and board, the vampire, told the writer exaggerated tales of his wretched life. The writer turned these tales into a series of best selling novels(''The Vampire Chronicles). The Lestat clone, according to our sources was destroyed, in Sunnydale, CA. by the latest incarnation, of the mysterious Order of Slayers, in the year 1999(Buffy vs Dracula).) but was later revived and even battled Vampire Queen Akasha(clones 3 of 7). 1800s '1804- '''Transylvania. A Chinese wizard named Kai, travels to Castle Dracula to seek Dracula-prime’s help in reviving 7 Chinese vampires. Dracula turns him into soul clone, places the Starstone ring on his finger and sends him to China where he rules the vampires (See file "Legend of the 7 golden vampires)(clones 4 of 7) '1809- '''Spain and France. Dracula Prime is travelling to Spain with the intent of having coffins containing his native soil brought there as part of his plan to be able to reside in the country while seeking to conquer it. He encounters and battles Zorro who defeats him using what is “supposedly”the crown of thorns placed on Jesus.This weakens Dracula and the sunlight seemingly destroys him. Zorro leaves believing he has destroyed the count but when the sun sets the weakened Dracula is forced to retreat to gain his strength. One of the Vampires bites Zorro’s lover/rival Lady Rawhide and turns her into the vampire known as Vampirella. (Dracula vs Zorro) '''1815-' Transylvania. Seeking to create a soul clone to rule Africa, Dracula-prime welcomes Prince Mamuwalde to his castle. Prince Mamuwalde has come seeking aid to end the slave trade. Dracula finds Mamuwalde’s will to be too strong for his purposes. Flying into a rage, he insults Mamuwalde’s wife, kills her and turns Mamuwalde into a vampire, cursing him with the name Blackula and entombing him in castle Dracula.(Blacula) '1824-'''Transylvania. Dracula-prime, seeking to create human progeny, Re-animates the Lugosi soul clone (Sans ring), and returns once more to hibernation. The Lugosi-clone searches until he encounters Melava Blasko, the Gypsy. She turns out be a mate of superior stock capable, of breeding with the Lord of the undead. '''1829-'''Birth of Abraham van Helsing, known variously as Herr Doktor van Helsing of the University of Leyden. Professor van Helsing of Trinity College, Oxford University and Baron van Helsing of Bistritz. '''1830-'''Transylvania. Birth of Ygor to Dracula Lugosi and Melava. Since Ygor was the first product of the mating between a soul clone and a human, the child was born with the deformity known as a hunchback. Dracula took measures to assure that this would not happen in future couplings. Ygor’s malformed appearance does however inspire Dracula to make his first born’s mission, when he becomes an adult, to infiltrate the Frankenstein family, learn their secrets and use this knowledge to one day create an army of monsters akin to Victor Frankenstein I’s creation. Dracula will provide Ygor with a leather pouch of bolts, made from the same star stone that is a part of his ring. '''1838-'''Bremen, Germany. Dracula-prime's hideous clone Graf Orlock arrives in Bremen to quench his thirst for blood and an intent on conquering the country for his master. Fortunately he is thwarted by Waldemer Hutter and Prof. Hans Bulwar. (See ''Nosferatu) '1845-' Birth of Countess Marya Zeleska to Dracula-Lugosi, and Maleva. Dracula’s plans are to one day make Marya, the leader of an army of vampires, second only to him. She is given the second Star stone ring. '1851-' China. American fortune seeker Thomas Caine, who was traveling through China, encounters Dracula-Kai who sends him to Transylvania to return the Starstone ring to Dracula-prime. Once he has returned the ring, Caine makes the mistake of asking Dracula-prime for a favor (what this favor is the report does not say) Dracula turns Caine into a soul Clone, who the Prince of Darkness names Latos(played by David Carradine). Dracula places the ring on the newly named Latos' finger and sends him to America(clones 5 of 7). '1852-' Arizona, America. Dracula-Carradine, using the name and title, Baron Latos Margulak, founds a secret city of Vampires called Purgatory. The goal is to create an army of vampires to invade North America from within. '1865-'''Transylvania. Dracula-prime creates another disappointing soul-clone. This time the victim is an elderly Englishman named Cobblepot, whom Dracula re-names Grimpod. when choosing this subject, the Dark Prince was unaware of his incompetence, and like Lestat before him is released to the world. This soul-clone however continues to believe that he is Dracula-Prime(clones 6 of 7) '''1868-'''Transylvania. Bela returns to Castle Dracula in defeat and reports his Failure to his father. Dracula-Lugosi is so enraged that he thrashes both Bela and Maleva. Bela tries to defend his mother and attacks Dracula. For this defiance Dracula curses Bela with uncontrollable lycanthropy. Bela is now one of those hapless souls that it had once been his birthright to rule. Maleva flees with her son and they rejoin the Gypsy tribe that Dracula had taken her from. Dracula-Lejos seems to take the attitude of good riddance. '''1870-'''Transylvania. Dracula-prime awakens to feed and to check on the progress of his various plans. The Lugosi clone is retired and put in storage. Dracula-prime is not at full power still awaiting the return of the star stone ring, (Which is in the possession of the Carradine Soul clone in the U.S.A.) but a weak Dracula is still very powerful by human standards. Dracula is also not at full mental capacity, as he is dividing his mind between the Carradine clone in North America, and the Kai clone in China. Nevertheless, the Prince of Darkness begins to terrorize Europe in its shadows and dark corners. '''1873- '''U.S.A. To gain recruits, Dracula-Carradine leaves the town called Purgatory in the hands of his second in command, a vampire named Ethan Jefferson, who came to the U.S.A. on the Mayflower. Dracula-Carradine travels the west using the name and guise of Reverend Serenity Johnson recruiting disciples by appealing to those who are seeking higher spirituality. In order to operate in the daylight, Carradine, is sent a chemical created by Dr. Praetorious which can protect a vampire from the deadly affects of sunlight when applied to the skin. The drawback is that while it permits survival in the daytime world it does not prevent the sun's rays from draining the powers of a vampire. Carradine, as Rev. Johnson, must rely on his natural gift of Persuasion to attract his disciples. The supply of the chemical lasts Carradine for three years after that, Dr. Praetorious moves onto other projects and cannot be troubled to make more. The Carradine clone eventually makes his way to Texas, where he founds a second community of vampires, in the small town of Chaney. '''1874-'''Switzerland. Victoria Marie, becomes the apprentice of Dr. Praetorious and Ygor, son of Dracula-Lugosi. The three spend months attempting to unravel the secrets of Victor Frankenstein I.The atrocities committed by this unholy trio are unknown at this time, we do know however that Victoria Marie emerged from this hellish workshop with an artificial brain created by Dr. Praetorious. '''1876-' Transylvania. Abraham and Elizabeth van Helsing are traveling through Transylvania. Dracula-prime turns Elizabeth van Helsing into a vampire. Abraham was forced to Slay and behead her, thus began the van Helsing- Dracula war. (from "I was once a gentle Man" from the van Helsing papers, and presented in File marked " Dracula Lives #3") '1879-' Transylvania. Countess Marya Zeleska seeking to create a soul-clone of her own but lacking the power to do so developed her own method. She summoned, the abandoned soul-clone Grimpod and selected a human mate for him. The result is a daughter whom Marya names Lilith. The Countess rejected Lilith however when she becomes jealous of Grimpod showing fatherly affection to his daughter. (Something Marya never had) Grimpod raised Lilith in one of Dracula-prime’s lesser castles. '1880-' Texas, U.S.A. The Carradine soul clone after establishing Chaney, Texas, as his second vampire community travels further south to seek more recruits for his vampire legion. He finds himself on the receiving end of Billy the Kid's six guns. (See report by William Beaudine, entitled Billy the Kid vs Dracula) The ashes and ring of the Carradine soul clone are returned to Transylvania. Dracula-prime absorbs the energy that the ring absorbed and prepares for his return to the world in his original body.(clones 5 of 7) '1885-'''Transylvania. Dracula in a very weak state makes plans to hibernate once more. He instructs his Vampire women to lure a young British gentleman who happened to be traveling through Transylvania. With the beauty of the three women, who are referred to as Dracula’s brides, as bait, Dracula has little difficulty getting the Englishman to ask a boon.(A night of ecstasy, with the Brides) After payment has been tendered Dracula turns him into a soul clone and assigns him the name Denrom, once again to mock Nimrod-Lothos(played by Christopher Lee). The Starstone ring is given to Lee and Dracula-prime returns to rest in his secret crypt.(clones 6 of 7) Lawrence van Helsing sends Paul Harker, a cousin of Jonathan Harker's, to Castle Dracula. The agent gains employment as Dracula’s librarian. Dracula-Lee discovers the agent's ruse and turned him into a vampire. Lawrence van Helsing journeys to Transylvania when he received a letter from Paul. Van Helsing discovered that Paul had been turned and mercifully destroyed him. Dracula and van Helsing battled until van Helsing turned Dracula to ashes by exposing him to sunlight. ( Hammer Studios film ''The Horror of Dracula). '1887-'''London. Dracula-prime,sets his new plans of ruling the world in motion. He intended to turn Queen Victoria into a Vampire and take over all of England to establish a Vampire led dictatorship and kill Van Hellsing but was fortunately prevented from doing so by Sherlock Holmes.(See Sherlock Holmes vs Dracula). Dracula returns to London and attempts to manipulate London's Suicide Club but is defeated by Holmes once again.(''Dracula: The Suicide Club) '1896- '''Transylvania. Lawrence van Helsing battled Baron Meinster, a young nobleman, who was turned into a vampire by Dracula-Lee (See report entitled ''The Brides of Dracula). '1897- '''Dracula attempt stop conquer England again. He summons real estate solicitor, Jonathan Harker, to Castle Dracula. Dracula purchases Carfax Abby in London as a new base of operations. The Prince of Darkness comes close to achieving his goals but his plans are halted thanks to efforts, by Harker, Mina Murray, Dr. John Seward, Quincy Morris, Lord Goldaming, Prof. Abraham van Helsing and Sherlock Holmes. (See the memoirs, written by many of the parties involved, as edited by Bram Stoker, entitled simply "Dracula") According to these reports, Dracula was destroyed, in his Transylvanian castle, by being impaled by the knives of Jonathan Harker, and Quincy Morris. New information, however, reveals that this action did not destroy Dracula, or even return him to his death like state. Dracula merely turned to mist, then reformed himself, when he believed his foes gone. Mina Murray, felt faint on the road back to Biritz, and Van Helsing and Co. realized that the task was not complete. They returned to the castle, and this time used a proper wooden stake. Van Helloing told Dracula his reign had ended. He would take the Vampire back with him to Germany. 1900s '''1904-' China, Lawrence Van Helsing and his son Leyland team up with eight mighty martial artists, Hsi Ching, his six brothers and sister, Mei Kwei, to fight Dracula’s soul clone Kai and his minions (See file entitled Legend of the Seven Golden Vampires)(clones 5 of 7) '1905-' Europe. Dracula-Lee revives time and time again to terrorize and feed building up more energy for Dracula-Prime. ( See Sangsters report Dracula,Prince of Darkness. Below are the dates, matching the various reports, by Sangster, chronicling, the exploits of the Lee, soul clone.) '1906-' The events of Dracula has risen from the Grave. '1908-'''The events of ''Taste the Blood of Dracula '1909-'''The events of ''Scars of Dracula '1910-' England Dracula-Lee has final battle with Lawrence Van Helsing. Van Helsing triumphs and the Lee soul clone is reduced to ashes. A servant of Dracula's secretly bears away the ashes and Dracula’s ring. Lawrence Van Helsing soon dies of heart failure and injuries. (See prologue to Agent Sangsters report Dracula 1972 A.D.)(clones 4 of 7) '1913-'''Transylvania. While under the command of Van Helloing. Dracula-prime reanimates and enters the Carradine soul clone and sends him out under the name Count Lajos Czuczron, to join the Balkan allies against the Turks in World War I.(clones 5 of 7). Strangely enough Dracula joined the Allies during the war as his hatred for the Ottoman Empire was greater than that for England. '''1918-' Transylvania. The Carradine clone returns to Transylvania and encounters a young adventurer named Henry Jones Jr. The two battle and the Carradine clone is destroyed only to be taken to the secret cache within the bowels of the Castle Dracula where the soul clones are kept when not active.(clones 4 of 7) '1923-' London The Dracula-Lugosi, clone is revived, by a descendent of R.N. Renfield. He begins his revenge against old foes by seeking out Jon Quincy Harker and his sister Lucy Weston (nee Harker, the surviving Harkers refuse at this point to inform the League of the details of Lucy’s husband) the children of Jonathan and Mina Harker. Jon Quincy, happens to be engaged to Dr. Seward’s daughter Mina, named after his friend and old flame. Jon Quincy and Mina Seward were never told of their parent's horrific tribulations. Dr. Seward is mesmerized by Dracula-Lejos into forgetting his previous encounter with Dracula prime. Dracula-Lugosi turns Lucy into a full vampire, Prof. Leyland Van Helsing journeys to England to assist Quincy. Together they stake the Prince of Darkness and believe him destroyed. Lucy Weston was last seen wandering, through the London night and her current whereabouts are unknown. (See File Dracula, the Universal by agent Garret Fort. Like agent Sangster)(clones 3 of 7). Not long after these events, Countess Marya Zeleska, left Castle Dracula and journeyed to London to find the corpse of the Lugosi-clone. Marya wished to make London her home. She reduced to ashes the body of her father’s soul clone so that she can exist without her Dark Sire's scrutiny. Her accompanying minion Sandor, however, was given instructions by Dracula prime to return the Lugosi corpse to the unmarked grave, where he was buried in 1918 by Prof. Sanders and Lady Jane Ainsley. Sandor transformed the ashes back into a corpse and carried out his true master's wishes. The ring was later returned to Transylvania. Soon Marya and Sandor found themselves in a battle with Professor Leyland Van Helsing and Dr. Jeffrey Garth, which was waged from the streets of London all the way back to Castle Dracula. ( See Agent Forts file Dracula’s Daughter ) '1924-'''London. A year after defeating Count Dracula-Lugosi and Countess Marya Zaleska, Prof. Leyland van Helsing, Dr. John Seward, Jon Quincy Harker and Dr. Jeffrey Garth formed the League of Anti-Diabolists. They were soon joined by Prof. Emil Lazlo and Maxwell and Helena Porter Summers. '''1927-' Harrisonville, New Jersey. The Carradine-clone is revived and travelled to Harrisonville with plans to form an alliance with a vampire-witch known only as Sarah and then for the two of them to make their way to the vampire colony Purgatory in Arizona. Dracula-Carradine used the guise of Count Czerny during this mission but was thwarted by detective, Jules de Grandon. De Grandin discovered a file on one of Dracula-Carradine’s’ other alias Count Lajos Czucron, and made the connection to Czerny. De Grandin destroyed both Dracula-Carradine, and the witch Sarah.(See file "The Man who Cast No Shadow")(clones 3 of 7) De Grandin, would not make the connection, of this case to Dracula, till years later, when conferring, with the van Helsings. The corpse of Dracula-Carradine was of course secretly sent back to Castle Dracula, it’s mission failed put back into storage. Dracula revives the Lugosi-clone, who was given the ring and dispatched to London to take his revenge on the Harkers. Once in London, the Lugosi clone turned a hapless derelict, named Andreas into a werewolf to serve as his minion. Before he set his plan of revenge into motion, he began to build up his strength by feeding on the inhabitants of London. He was thwarted and staked by Lady Jane Ainsley and Prof. Walter Sanders. Ainsley and Sanders buried Lejos' remains in unmarked grave in London. '''1929-'''Transylvania. Young detectives Frank and Joe Hardy encountered a being who might be Dracula, or one of his soul clones. '''1933- '''the body of John Talbot Jr. is exhumed, from the Talbot family tomb, by agents of Dracula and transported to Castle Dracula. Dracula-prime turned John Jr. into a soul clone named Grodimn(played by Long Chaney Jr), and bestowed upon him the Star-stone ring. (Recent evidence showed that John Talbot Jr. was himself a werewolf and was originally killed when shot by hunters mistaking him for an animal. This fact shows that Dracula-prime, might have had an easier time, making a soul-clone out of a creature already tainted with Un-dead blood.)(clones 4 of 7) '''1935-'''Bonaport, La. Dracula-Chaney, travels to Dark Oaks plantation using the alias Count Alucard. His goal is to create a colony of vampires, hidden in the swamp lands of North Louisiana (Preferring to avoid the annoying reject, soul clone Lestat, further south) Dracula-Chaney’s failure in this endeavor comes from two sources. First, the intervention of Dr. Harold Brewster and League of Anti-Diabolists member, Prof. Emil Lazlo. Secondly, his goal is diverted by carnal lust for Katherine Caldwell. She is one of the two lovely daughters of Col. Caldwell, the owner of Dark Oaks plantations. Dracula-Chaney was destroyed in the swamps by the rising sun. The ash remains and the ring were retrieved by Dracula-primes minions and returned to castle Dracula.(Clones 3 of 7) Soon after these events, Dr. Harold Brewster, with the help of Prof., Emil Lazlo, found the Bonaport, La. Chapter of the League of Anti-Diabolists then headquartered in Dark Oaks, as there were reports, that vampires created by Dracula-Chaney were still lurking about. (And still are today) Transylvania. Later that year Dracula-prime has his minion, gypsies sell the skeletal remains, of the Carradine clone (With ring), to a traveling sideshow run by Professor Lampini. The gypsies assure Lampini that this is the actual skeleton of Count Dracula and that he must never remove the stake which is carefully placed where the heart would be. Lampini takes this story lightly but knows a good attraction when he sees one so he takes the skeleton, coffin, stake and all to feature in his traveling show. Since all is going according to his plans to have the Latos-clone locate Henry Frankenstein’s monster, Dracula-prime returns to sleep. Notable Victims A vampire as old as Dracula has no doubt had victims almost beyond number. Some that have been identified (albeit not always with complete reliability) include: * Lucy Westenra(Turned, Staked) * Mina Harker, nee Murray(Rescued) * Carmelita Rodriguez(Turned) * Countess Cagliostro(Turned) * Elizabeth Van Helsing(Turned, Staked) * Rachel Van Helsing(Deceased) It bears noting that Dracula's victims of choice are apparently all young attractive females. Yet each of his soul clones seem to be male. Offspring Dracula has attempted to sire biological children, with some success: * '''Alucard, The son of Dracula and Lisa. His mother's death and admonition not to hate humanity caused him to take up arms against his father, joining the Belmont clan in doing so. * Lilith, a child of the Grimpod Soul Clone. She was taken away from the jealous Countess Marya Zeleska for he town protection. As a child she was normal. Grimpod tried to spare her from a horrible life by giving her to gypsies, but then the us elf Magic awakened her natural Vampirism and she longed to destroy her father, Dracula Prime. She was given the task of infiltrating the Frankenstein family, becoming the fiancee of Dr.Frederick Frankenstein. She would end up abandoning her mission as she was not loyal to Dracula Prime and only hoping to get close enough to kill him. She married's Frederick's Creation and together they took the name "Muenster" and moved to America, adopting a young boy infected with semi lycanthropy. A human agent, Marilyn who keeps an eye on them by posing as their seemingly normal teenage daughter and the Grimpod Dracula Soul Clone also move din with them. * Janus, created as part of a plot involving a satanic cult, killed but then resurrected using the soul of an angel. * Xarus, whose origins are unclear but who tried to stage a coup against his father, supplanting him as Lord of the Vampires. Category:Characters Category:Villains